Paradise
by Kittysona
Summary: Yumi, a new student who attends beacon high after an incident, is trying to get herself on the right path to find out who she really is. Join Yumi as she meets all the RWBY characters you love and know and follow her path in trying to find out who she really is. WhiteRose, Bumblebee and VelvetXOC shipping's in this story.
1. Yumi, The normal Average girl

**A/N: Hey guys, I am sad to say that I am going to Delete 2 out of my 3 stories, but don't worry, I will still keep ****Lux or Katarina ****up for you thirsty fans :p. Jk, Jk. This will be a New intake on stories I will produce, because unlike the last 3, this one will actually start off super slow, but gradually progress as the story continues. The whole premise of this story is to show that, Although everything looks bad, you have to think of the positive outcomes in life because thinking negatively will impact on how you view life, so to all you depressed fans. Think positively. Don't think you are just another stick in the mud, think of yourself as something higher, something like a Rock in the mud :p. So here ya go…;**

**Chapter One: The Slow… Slow start to the story that is… Angel Days.**

**Genre: Action, Romance, Tragedy, Adventure, Drama, Humor.**

**RWBY Fanfic (Kittysona, 2014)**

**Uniqueness about this Fan Fiction: It has a very unique perspective in this case. This story Is very heavily influenced on the plot of it and instead of rushing and being in third person omniscient, it is going to be in first person, in the mind of the main character… Yumi. This story may seem weird in a sense, because I am super bad at making stories and adding very major details of imagery, but just bear with it, I will attempt/try to make the story better later on. (This is in the mind of Yumi, Very cocky and eager student)**

Summer ended.

3 days ago to be exact.

It was a very fun, exciting summer if I had remembered. I went out, hung around with friends, played around on the warm, collected beach, sand embracing me while the oceans water lingered a cool feeling to my bulky, but fragile body, making me feel the summer spirit inside of me. In addition, It was always also very hot, making it so that ice cream, the savory dessert that everyone craves, was a major delicacy during the summer days.

Oh man how fun summer was.

But that was during summer...

3 days ago to be exact.

It was now time for school, the dreadful time of year where people had to wake up super early to go to a solidified building and do work and obey a supervisor for god knows how long. It was pitiful if you ask me.

Who am I you ask?

Well, let me tell you who I am.

I am the famous Yumi that has slayed millions of demons back in my prime days! I am a girl who has saved the president from assassinations dozens of times! I am the girl who goes to the famous Beacon high, the school only for elite hunters and huntresses!

…..

Or so I would like to say.

I was just a regular girl, sophomore year of high school attending the run down, low budget, wooden school that is Emerald High.

The public school that is in the world records as a school for the dumbest shits in all of Remnant.

Let me tell you why it is so bad.

First of all, Our school is named the dumbest school in all of remnant because of how our school is located in Emerald forest, the most dangerous forest filled with Grimm and Grimm alike. People, who come to this school, are poor people, like me, who can't afford to go to any other school in vale, so they are forced to come here.

Every day, at least one person dies in our school due to the location of our school site, not even kidding. Every day was a dangerous and life threatening situation everyone had to face with. In this school you either live or you die trying to make it to school grounds.

Secondly, our school has the lowest G.P.A average compared to any school in the entire universe.

The G.P.A average of our school was that of a 1.2, a 1.2, **CAN YOU BELIEVE IT**?

I was the only exception to this, cuz' I be getting 4.0's straight yo.

And now the third and final reason is because the people who graduate from this school, in all of records, eventually become criminals, both big and small, in remnant.

You know Roman? The badass who stole a hell lot of dust and the member of the notorious gang of faunas, the white fang?

Yeah, he came to this school. **THIS EXACT SCHOOL.**

Not one time has a person who graduated from this school NOT become a villain, showing that one day I could also become a villain.

Which in my understanding would actually sound cool, but my morals are high stating that in my head, I'll never become a villain.

I want to be a huntress, which is my dream.

Ahem, now back on track.

**THIS SCHOOL IS SHIT, AND I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANOTHER 2 YEARS OF THIS SHIT HIGH SCHOOL.**

I slowly took the blanket off of my body and jumped out of my white cozy bed, white as the snow, and stood up.

My Hello kitty Pajamas exposed.

Yes, I like hello kitty. Don't hate on me.

I slowly walked to my bathroom, 15 meters away from me, feeling the cold hard floor touching the very bare of my feet, and legs feeling icky and slimy after not using it for so long.

Always use your legs kids; it'll save you in the future.

What would seem like a 2 minute trip to the bathroom and back, took 7 minutes as a whole.

I went to the toilet and sat down on it.

The toilet was cold, sending millions of shivers on my bare back.

Fuck, I hate that feeling.

Continuing now, it took a lot of my energy to not scream because of how cold it was.

My god, it was fucking cold.

Like, how in the hell does it go from summer, the hottest time in all of the world, to a day where it is cold as a winter morning.

Three words.

Bipolar as hell.

As soon as I was finished taking my long awaited piss, I got off of the toilet, thank god for that, and went straight to my sink, a jade incrusted sink, that looks like it would be expensive as hell, maybe a thousand bucks or more, but in actuality, it only cost me 20 dollars to buy because I bought it on ebay.

I picked up my toothbrush, big hero 6 edition yo, and applied toothpaste onto the very tip of my big hero 6 edition toothbrush and brushed my teeth back and forth, side to side, front to back.

I was a master at brushing my teeth, if I do say so myself.

I took in a handful of water, and gargled the water until all the toothpaste went away and spat the water back into the sink, washing my face in the process.

I then went out of the bathroom, back onto the cold hard metallic wooden floors, brushing my foot against it yet again, to my dresser and opened it up.

There were a bunch of clothes inside of my dresser, ranging from kiddie clothing I had since I was a very little girl, to up about now. It was filled with brand name clothing, going from obey to diamond and such up to kid clothing like frozen and hello kitty.

I really need to establish my life at this point in time. Why Frozen clothing, out of anything that could be inside of my dresser, Frozen was one of them.

I went back to searching for clothes I should wear for school today, and finally came to an agreement of wearing a obey shirt with a cardigan on, and skinny jeans, perfect size I may add.

I went then to my refrigerator and got a box of lucky charms and poured a bunch of it inside my lucky and trust bowl, and dumped a shit ton of milk inside of the bowl.

I need my calcium okay?

I then brought the bowl to my couch and sat on the leatherness of the said couch, and turned on the T.V, going to the news channel. Worst decision I had ever made in my entire life.

-This week's headline-

-Family murdered by pack of Ursa, bodies found today distorted and beaten to a pulp-

I immediately turned off my T.V and my appetite was lost.

I never wanted to remember that feeling of losing someone again.

Why am I so butthurt over something like this?

Well, let me tell you.

When I was only five years old, my parents, both of them, were murdered also by a pack of grimm. It was horrible, we were strolling peacefully through a park, and I was having fun as usual, and then BAM! A pack of ursa come and just straight up murders my parents. The ursa bit off my dad's head, and then clawed my mom's stomach open, who was still pregnant at the time, and I was left alone from that point on.

I don't know how I even lived through that experience.

How was it that my parents were murdered by the evil grimm while I still lived?

I don't really know, but from that day on and forward, I vowed to avenge my parents and promised that I will become the strongest grimm slaying machine in order to let my parents finally rest in peace.

That was my dream, my legacy.

I got my backpack and finally decided to leave my household, thanking the gods for everything I have before fully exiting my house.

**A/N: That is it so far, Next chapter will have something that everyone will be excited about! Yumi meeting Team Rwby! Super stocked yoooo! This story may be pretty bad so far, but I promise I will try to improve over time. Just you guys wait!**

**Plot: Yumi, a normal average girl who dreads school and had her parents murdered by a pack of ursa, vowed from then on, since the death of her parents, that she would kill every single last grimm on earth.**


	2. Ruby Rose

Holy fuck today was cold.

Not even kidding, it was cold as hell.

The winds blew at like 90 mile per hour, emitting a cold chill down my spine as I go through the roadway onto emerald forest.

There wasn't much to see on the roadway by the way, just a bunch of rocks and a whole shit ton of pavement. The road was super mossy, maybe covering about let's say half the road, utterly disgusting if you ask me.

I mean, what kind of road has fucking moss on it!

That covers half the fucking road!

The moss was even nasty to look at! Normally moss would be a light shade of green, the color of limes is what I'm going to compare it too, but no, this moss was fucking shaded dark green, the color of barf you would usually see in cartoon sitcoms.

It was nasty, oh so nasty.

As my train of thought continued on, I seem to have noticed something on the very speck of my eyes, a human that was.

"Hey!" The person shouted, her voice raising an octave as her arms were flailing up and down, trying to catch my attention.

_Guess she wants something from me._  
>I stop dead on my feet so that the woman, who was calling me, could catch up and tell me why she was calling me. And mind you, it actually took a while for her to catch up, but the girl eventually caught up to me, gasping for air like a mad woman, and couldn't stop making her body go up and down, in a maternal rhythm, gagging for the very air that was in front of her!<p>

"Thank god I caught up to you" The girl said slowly, facing down, voice muffled as she was constantly breathing. "You remember me?" She continued, questioning the surprised expression I had on my face. I mean, when do you ever see a woman who would run to a random civilian, on the roadway to the most dangerous forest.

1 in a million, harder to find than a shiny legendary Pokemon or getting a 100 percent on a test you didn't study for.

"N-No, sadly I have never met you before" I reply, eyes focused on her as she finally stopped gasping for air, and could now stand up properly.

I took a good look at what she would look like, and boy, was she well built. Her chest was exposed, showing little speckles of abs forming, her arms, not too skinny nor fat, but right in the middle, legs, built up but still lady like, and face, looking at in between a bland of a model and a child, all in all, she wasn't bad to look at.

"Ehhhh? You seriously don't remember me!" the woman screamed, voice saddening every second she continued to speak.

"Man, even after all the trouble I had to get here." She continued, mumbling her words as she sighed, rubbing her temples.

She rose out her hand, stared at me with her cold glance, and put her fingers in and out, waiting for me to do something.

I look at her in a confused state, questioning whether or not the lady wanted anything, and I guess the lady saw right through me and sighed an everlasting sigh.

"My name is Rias" the girl asked, motioning me to shake my hand. "Pleasure to meet you." She continued.

I pulled my hand out and shook her hand like she wanted me to.

"Yumi, and likewise" I reply, smiling seeing as I made a new friend.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXx

We continued our way through the forest, me and Rias that was, trailing off the roadway and actually then going through the forest. We talked about many things as the trees were swaying back and forth while the chilly air emitted more winds, stronger than ever, creating a beautiful sight. The trees slowly blew back and forth, leaves falling slowly to the cold dirt road that lie ahead of us, wind strong as ever.

Rias and I were astonished, for once; Emerald Forest actually looked quite beautiful.

Or so we thought.

As soon as the air's chilled down, a giant Ursa came our way and blocked the path we were going through, its body thick as a rock and its eyes, dead blood shot staring our way.

The ursa roared a mighty roar and charged our way, rumbling the ground as it relentlessly ignored any obstacle in its way just to get to us.

I looked over to Rias and saw that she was not moving at all, stiff like a tree, and don't get me wrong, I would be too, but I knew that if we stayed still, even for a second,

We would die.

So I did the best thing I could think of.

I grabbed Rias's hand and pulled her the opposite way we were supposed to go, begging that Rias won't let go because at this point in time, if she did, the Ursa would get her and kill her easily.

I mean, Rias was bulky and all, but compared to an Ursa, she's just a twig.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXx

We ran as fast as we could, through the dirt pavement that laid ahead of us, trying to make it back to the mossy road, the Ursa still behind us charging relentlessly.

_Holy fuck this is scary,_ I thought to myself as my lungs were expanding less and less frequently now, I was running out of air, and soon, energy as well.

I looked my way to Rias, who had her eyes closed, probably praying that this will be over soon, and seeing Rias like this, even though I only met her 30 minutes ago, made me swore to protect her through this.

I stop dead on my feet, Ursa still charging relentlessly at me, and pull out my arm.

"What are you doing Yumi!" Rias screamed, panicking seeing the fact as the Ursa was running straight at them at an astonishing speed.

"What I should have done before" I replied, still waiting for the Ursa to charge at them.

The Ursa finally made its way to Yumi and Rias and screamed at them, breath fogging up the sky with its foul breath.

I stood there, eyes closed as the Ursa made its final steps to Yumi, opening its mouth to enjoy its savory meal.

"**FUCK. YOU!"** I screamed, Throwing her hand at the Ursa so that she can use her powers on it.

The Ursa had its head chopped off as I threw my hand out, surprised by this, I looked at my hand and then to Rias, my hand, then to Rias, repeating this process.

"D-Did I do that?" I ask questionably, if I did, then that was the sweetest fucking shit I have done all of my life!

"I-I don't know" Rias replies, still stiff on what just had happened.

"Sad to say, but you didn't" I turn my head and see a unapproching girl walk towards Rias and I, her body slim and short with hair that was shaded a dark speck of red.

The girl walked close to us and pulled out her hand, signaling me to hold onto it.

I obliged and grabbed her hand and was pulled up from my position.

"Thanks" I say, really thanking her ass for saving us.

"No problem" she replied, smiling.

"What's your name?" Rias asks the mysterious girl, "And where did you come from?" she continued, making a face eager to question what was going on.

"Oh me, names Ruby rose, and beacon high."

I opened my mouth in awe from this discovery.

She was the famous Ruby rose.

**A/N: Hey all yall, so sad to say that again, my work is pretty shitty, please, you guys who read this should leave a review and tell me what I should fix and such! And also, Follow my Story Lux or Katarina :D. I hope and pray you guys like this chapter of mines, and if you did be sure to follow/favorite this story! :D, also, please leave reviews, I WANT DEM REVIEWS. And holy fuck! Yumi, our main character has met the famous Ruby Rose from team RWBY! Such an awesome chapter to write if I do say so myself, tune in next week for Beacon high!**


End file.
